Going Insane!
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: MakaxSoul TsubakixBlackstar(more) Tragic death, someone starts to go insane.. Who dies? Who murdered the victim? Who goes insane? And who trys "to take a short cut"? It's better than the summary.


**(i own nothing but the plot. Please review, it helps me a lot to keep writing stuff. Just saying it has some bad language, not much though.)**

**. . . . .**

Face down in the dirt, covered in blood, she lay unable to defend herself. Tears rolled down to the ground. All she said was, "I love you.."

It has been only three weeks since Blackstar had found Tsubaki badly beaten and dead. He had taken it badly, well all of her friends did: Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, but Blackstar was the worst. He didn't no anything, absolutely nothing. He would sit in his room and stare at a walk, and rarely he would talk to it. With was at least something because he wouldn't notice anything that even yelled in his face. He eventually came out, however, by the urging of Soul.  
Now Blackstar sighed, walking next to Soul and Maka, who were cheerfully talking about the day. Blackstar mumbled something to himself. How can they be so.. happy? Tsubaki's death.. He thought to himself and gulped down some tears. I will find who killed you, I promise I'll make him pay. He looked up to the skies.  
Now he rarely talked, but he started to regain himself gradually again. No one knows his pain that he has been feeling; he felt he had failed in the worst possible way, ever. He has failed Tsubaki. That night he felt as she shouldn't go on her own, but was too involved at his boasting to notice her leave. The last thing he had said to her was, "I'm too busy to talk to you." He felt like a total ass now.  
Blackstar realized Soul and Maka was staring at him. He gave a small false grin; everyone would believe it. "The Great Blackstar has gotten through worst times than this." His voice was a bit too small, but he added a big grin at the end. Not in the least real.  
"Great, you're coming back dammit.." Soul said then whispered to Maka, thinking Blackstar couldn't hear. "My twenty bucks please." Maka slipped the bill in his hands with a scowl at her loss.  
She smiled at Blackstar. "You're going to be okay?" Blackstar nodded as Maka raced off, hand in hand with Soul. They laughed and giggled as they disappeared from sight. Blackstar's mask disintegrated (disappeared). He sighed. He really wished Tsubaki was here.

The next day was cloudy and gloomy, just like Blackstar's interior was. His exterior portrayed him as great as could be, no worries. The air buzzed with excitement and pure loveliness. He saw the faint black outline of the hair he once knew. Blackstar blinked and ran at it. "Tsubaki?!" He stopped, a few feet away.  
His features darkened. "Oh.." It was only a small tree trunk. He left the trunk and went the long way home, away from people and the festivities. Everyone seems as if they had forgotten about the calm, shy raven black-haired girl; they were too engrossed in the great defeat of the big kishin in the south part of town (it's not like the kishin could do much harm).  
Blackstar sighed. It was the last fight he had used Tsubaki, and never again. They had defeated the kishin with the help of Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and not so much Kid, but he helped. Blackstar saw once again the black hair, now with the pale clothing just like Tsubaki used to wear, with the star and everything.  
Blackstar couldn't help it; he ran over and hugged her tight. "Tsubaki... Is it really you?" He didn't look up, afraid to see that it wasn't Tsubaki or that she was crying out of sadness. He indeed felt another softer grip, but it was pushing him away. "Tsubaki no!" He noticed too late it was just Maka. His eyes were a bit misty, blinking them away just as quick as they came.  
Maka glared. "For the last time. Tsubaki's dead. She's gone, never moving." She went off with a huff. She also mumbled low. "You're going crazy Blackstar."  
Maybe Blackstar was going, if not already, crazy. Maybe he couldn't process that Tsubaki is never coming back. Blackstar crumbled to the ground, in a ball. Tsubaki, why.. Why'd you have to leave?! He ran, as fast as he could, somewhere away from all this (no success).  
All he remembered next was him stumbling into his house and falling onto the floor again. Tears flowed out; he couldn't hold them back any longer. He didn't even cry when he found Tsubaki's brutal murder scene.

"Blackstar?" A feminine voice echoed. Blackstar pushed off the stone side-walk.  
"Tsu.. baki..?" He asked, seeing Tsubaki standing there all bloody. A tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes, seeing Tsubaki no longer bloody. "Tsubaki, you-you're not real. You're dead, you're dead aren't you?"  
Tsubaki sighed. "Blackstar.. Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?" He looked at her back because it was turned to him. "I'm so sorry I said that, just come back... I-I miss you-"  
Now a tear streaked her face as it shimmered down. "Why did you kill me?"  
He stopped, now full-out crying. "Wh-what? I didn't kill you! I would never hurt you-"  
"But you did." Tsubaki sniffed, body disappearing. "All I did was love you.."  
"I love you too!" However, there's no way Tsubaki could have heard him by now she was fully gone. He paused, staring at his red, wet, and sticky hands. "I killed Tsubaki..?"

Tossing and turning, Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz watched him do. Blackstar's brow furrowed as he mumbled. "Love you too.." He turned again, sweat engulfing his body. "... I..." He frowned. "Killed... Tsubaki...?" He then yelled and yelled in full-out horror.  
Soul shook him awake, hating to see his best friend like that. "Blackstar.." Soul was clearly terrified. "What's wrong?"  
"I.. killed Tsubaki.." Blackstar kept murmuring to himself, eyes wide and focusing on his hands. He turned them over. "I killed her." Once again he bit his lip, drawing blood. "I killed Tsubaki!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Soul's face sculpted into a mix of terror, confusion, and helplessness. "Blackstar?! Stop it." He yelled over Blackstar. "You didn't kill her." Blackstar went silent, expressionless.  
He looked again at his hands, balling them into fists. "She said I did!" He stood up abruptly. "She wouldn't lie to me. Would she?" His voice trailed off. He glared at the others. "If I didn't then who did. They would have caught him if he wasn't me. I will not live knowing this insanity." He darted out the door.  
Kid blinked as Liz also blinked. Patty's smile was gone. "What do we do?" She asked sadly. "What will Blackstar do?"  
Liz held her sister. "Patty, he'll be fine. Hell, he's just needing some space." She stroked the younger girl's hair. Patty nodded with a soft sigh. Everyone else knew what Blackstar would attempt to do, most likely succeed.  
Kid spoke as the silence had lingered. "Liz, you and Patty go home." "Kid-" Liz started, but got cut off. Kid's eyes narrowed. "Do it for your sister." Liz nodded; it would harm Patty mentally too much, so she left with Patty.  
Maka hugged Soul. Soul was getting hit hard with the news. His bottom lip quivered. "Why in hell would he fucking do that for?! Doesn't he know how much we need him?" He kicked the bed that Blackstar hasn't slept in, in who knows how long.  
Kid sighed, standing. "We better catch up to him." They ran through the night, first splitting up to cover more ground.

Blackstar passed out from the weeks of almost no sleep. He opened his eyes to a bright shining Tsubaki. He knelt before her. "D-did I really kill you? Be honest." He let his face touch the ground.  
"Blackstar, sit up please. It upsets me to see a future god be like that." Tsubaki spoke softly. Blackstar's eyes widened as a warm, human-like, finger tilted up his head. He saw her small smile and almost smiled with her. He stood. "How.. how can you still.. be so nice after what I did-"  
Tsubaki smiled falsely. "Shush, please. Blackstar, all I want to know is if you meant to kill me?" A frown went to her lips.  
Blackstar quivered. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry. Of course I didn't mean to." He collasped to his knees. "I'm a piece of shit... Kill me now if you want to."  
He woke up crying. Tsubaki, the pain I put you through.. Why'd you put up with me? He thought as he forced himself up. He ran as he stopped near a cliff. He glared down at its endless bottom, wondering if this would do the trick. He heard pounding footsteps and yells, some of his name.  
"Blackstar, DON"T!" All three kids yelled.  
Blackstar backed up from the ledge, causing the others to sigh in relief. "This is for you Tsubaki, I meant it when I said I was sorry." He gave himself a good running start. He lept off.  
"NO!" He heard Soul yell, "Stop!" he heard Kid call, "Don't do it!" screamed Maka, and a tiny voice said. "Grab the ledge. Please."  
He did as the tiny voice had said. "Tsubaki?" He turned, seeing her in all her glory. He paused, seeing everyone staring at Tsubaki. He hoisted himself onto the cliff and up to her, hands outstretched towards her. She hugged him tightly.  
She whispered in his ear. "You never killed me... I was made to pretend.I just couldn't go with it, forgive me?" Blackstar gasped.  
She wasn't dead; he didn't kill her. And she lied to him, oh who cares, he got his Tsubaki back. He deeply kissed her. "I will always my love." Tsubaki kissed back, clinging to him.  
"Hey Blackstar, wanna fight for old times sake?" Soul asked with a grin.  
"Hell yeah." Blackstar grinned.

Blackstar grinned. "I'm back, I mean we are." He held Tsubaki (in her chain scythe form). "Ready?"  
Tsubaki said cheerfully. "Of course." Soul, in scythe form, rushed in with his meister Maka. Blackstar dodged them, leading them the wrong way with the chain. They swirled around, clashing with Tsubaki's blades. Sparks flew.  
"You're off you're game Blackstar." Soul said, seeming to be grinning. Blackstar threw them over him and had Maka by the neck, blade resting against her skin. Maka blinked as Soul flashed on the blade. "Good to have you back.." He grinned, looking behind Blackstar. He flashed off as Blackstar jumped out of the way.  
Kid came down, Liz and Patty in hand. He shot at Blackstar. Blackstar did a backflip, dodging. He put his hands in a different position, marks emerging on his face. Tsubaki shined brightly, transforming into the demon sword (orginally her brother).  
Blackstar scowled, running at Kid then dodging Maka and Soul. He did a side flip and drove Maka into a tree, blade through only her shirt. "Still got it." He pulled out Tsubaki and butted Kid's head. Instead of yelling, Kid smiled. "You're really you again."  
Blackstar smirked. "I'm back baby!" He paused. "We're back." His eyes rolled back in their sockets, him falling unconscious. He still couldn't quite handle the demon sword yet. Tsubaki said. "Blackstar, want to stop?"  
Blackstar slowly sat up. "No, I'm fine." He rolled to the side as smoke and a loud bang came from Liz and Patty. He scooped up Tsubaki, who was a chain sycthe again. He ran straight at Kid, supremely fast. He slid under Kid, bringing him down to his face.  
Patty giggled. "Go Blackstar!" while Liz smiled, on the gun. "Well he made it." Both flashed off at the same time. Maka ran at Blackstar, yelling. She barely got his hair, but regretted it because Blackstar punched her stomach.  
Soul grunted. "Maka, watch it." Blackstar came and sliced her shirt, nailing her to the tree. Backing up, Blackstar watched as Kid ran straight into Maka. He took Tsubaki out of the tree. Kid was the first to recover, and he ran directly at Blackstar.  
Blackstar didn't move, glaring. Then he smirked at the last second and cut some of Kid's bangs. Unfortunately, it was still perfectly symmetrical. Blackstar still smirked. "Tsubaki?" Tsubaki went to her regular form behind Kid, only her hair a chain. She pulled Blackstar to her.  
Blackstar hopped out of the way of Soul and Maka, pulling Tsubaki with him. She stayed out of the way as Blackstar charged at Soul and Maka. He dodged an attack, jutted his elbow, struck the ground with a foot, and hit Maka with his soul's wavelength.  
Maka arched her back, eyes wide. She let out a soft whimper as she fell to the ground. She stood up, shaking a bit. "Can you keep going?" Soul asked.  
Maka grinned weakly. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do." She ran at Blackstar; she swung at him a few times, once getting his shirt.  
"You're getting better, but not even close to the Great Blackstar!" He said, kicking her hard enough for her to spit up some.  
"And... Y-you're getting more like yourself." Maka chuckled as she elbowed him away. "Sloppy, very sloppy, even for you."  
Blackstar put up a hand; he wanted to fight with Tsubaki, not his hands. A chain scythe appeared in his hands as he tripped Kid with the chain. He looked from Maka to Kid, on opposite sides of him. They looked at each other and nodded.  
In unison, they darted at him and attacked. Kid shot as Maka sweeped down. Realizing they missed, they looked up. Blackstar fell down from the sky. "YAHOOO!" One foot of his landed on Kid's head, his other landing on Maka's head. Their heads went far into the ground.  
Getting back up, they watched as Blackstar nodded and Tsubaki changed into the demon sword again. Marks appeared on Blackstar's face, with was filled with determination in being able to hold the demon sword for as long as he liked. He ran at them, slicing Kid's stomach.  
Kid grunted, hitting Blackstar on the head. Except he wasn't there. "Behind you." Blackstar's voice said, eyes different than normal. Kid turned to late as the demon sword collided with his arm and back. Then Blackstar smirked, knocking Kid out. "Three down, two to go."  
Liz and Patty appeared and brought Kid out of the way to check his wounds, which wasn't deep that bop to the head probably did more damage. They watched as Blackstar knelt down, Tsubaki changing to a shuriken. He threw her at Soul and Maka. As Tsubaki flew through the air, Blackstar ran so fast that he was behind Maka by the time Tsubaki got near.  
Maka's eyes darted to Blackstar, but she couldn't do anything. All barely visible, Tsubaki changed back to the demon sword, Blackstar caught her, and knocked Maka down with the but of the sword. He then pointed the blade at Maka. Soul went normal, somehow feet away.  
He attempted to shield Maka. "Blackstar don't!" He didn't make it there, but there wasn't any worry after that because Blackstar grinned.  
"We're totally back bitches!" He yelled in happiness. Tsubaki went to her normal self as blinked as Blackstar picked her up, twirling her. Setting her down, he kissed her roughly. Soul helped up Maka, smiling at his best friend (Blackstar).  
Blackstar was back; they were back. The gangs all together and somewhat sane.  
_` El Fin `_


End file.
